


Drop Kicking is Not an Option

by tonksremus



Series: Sometimes You Get to Choose Your Family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, fatherly phil coulson, pre skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has to deal with not drop kicking Raina off the plane. Bobbi and Raina kind of become food buddies (?). Coulson finally gets to give an official dad hug and a fatherly speech. And Jemma? Well Jemma really just wants to talk with Skye more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Kicking is Not an Option

**Author's Note:**

> This was written directly after the mid season finale so this is not really canon after that. This is part of series that will later involve the Avengers.

It was decided that Skye’s father would be kept at the playground while what was left of SHIELD figured out what would happen next. Somehow this meant that they got Raina in the deal.

“I’m staying.” Raina declares as she sits at the bar on the plane.

“Umm,” Skye starts, “no you’re not.”

Raina rolls her eyes and begins to prepare herself a drink, “Want one?”

“No. What I want is to push you out of this plane with no parachute. But Coulson says I’m better than that.”

Shrugging Raina remains quiet as she continues making her drink. Skye fumes as she watches the girl carelessly make a drink on her plane, her home. The sound of bickering floats into the room as the almost always bickering ex couple moves closer.

“Eventually you’ll have to talk to me Lance.” Bobbi calls after her ex husband. 

“Yeah! Right after I stop feeling used by you Bobbi.” He stomps out of the room, this time not followed by his ex.

Skye fakes a cough, “Hate to break up the mobile soap opera but I can’t threaten people like you can. So can you threaten Raina to leave the plane please?”

Bobbi smirks, “Just a second, Lance is going to realize he has to walk back this way to get to the screening room. There’s a game on that he wouldn’t miss for the world.” True to her word Hunter sulks back into the room.

A snort from Raina reminds Hunter that she’s actually still there.

“And what are you laughing at? Aren’t you supposed to be in a cell since you’re a prisoner?” Hunter snaps at Raina.

“She’s not a prisoner! She’s not even supposed to be here!” Skye yells while pointing an accusing finger at Raina. A slight tremor goes through the plane. 

Sipping at her drink Raina says with a small amount of glee, “Skye’s been trying to get me out of the plane all day.”

“No can do darling! Bobbi won’t let you leave until you sleep with her!” Hunter throws a glare towards his ex wife and leaves the room.

Skye raises an eyebrow in question, “That-

“Hunter doesn’t understand that divorce means that you can sleep with whomever you please.”

“Men.” Raina says distastefully as she offers a glass to Bobbi, who gladly takes the drink with a smile.

With a stomp of her foot Skye also leaves the room whilst mumbling something about Jemma. 

\---

This is one of the oddest dinners that Jemma has ever been part of. Somehow Raina had convinced Bobbi to let her help with dinner (she didn’t actually have to convince her since the two of them had bonded over afternoon drinks and trash talking their exes). Which led to a very wonderful meal, with very high tension. 

“These mashed potatoes are great!” Coulson mumbles as he stars on his second helping of them. 

“Raina’s really good in the kitchen. Between my grilling and her cooking we kick total ass.” Bobbi says victoriously. It is now well known throughout the team that Bobbi takes her grilling as serious as her missions, no one gets in between her and her grill. 

“Well good job ladies.”

Raina smiles, “Thank you Phil.”

“You can’t stay here!” Skye yells all of a sudden.

Everyone turns to look at the hacker in shock. She is vibrating in her seat, and her fist are clenched together in concentration. “I should drop kick you off this plane.”

“Skye!” Coulson reprimands.

“Where your dad goes I go.” Raina states before she calmly scoops more potatoes onto her spoon.

The table begins to rattle as Skye gets more agitated, “Stop being so weird! Gosh, at least try to hide the crush you have on my dad.”

Raina’s eyes flash yellow and she hisses. The table begins to shake even more.

“Skye!” Coulson calls again, this time worry tinged in his voice.

“Don’t worry Phil, it’s common for gifts and emotions to be a little out of control in the beginning.” Raina purrs to the man across from her. 

“Don’t use that voice on Coulson. He’s basically my dad too. What the fuck is wrong with you? We all heard you flirting with him, “ at this Hunter begins to giggle, “last month. Are you trying to sleep with everyone in my family?” Skye stands up and puts her balled up fist to her side.

Also standing Jemma raises her hands in a slow manner, “How about we all take a breath and calm down.”

Sky looks at Jemma and takes a deep breath, her fists loosen and they fall flat against her, the table stops shaking as well. Raina’s eyes had returned to normal and she was no longer hissing under her breath.

The room filled with silence as the rag tag team avoided eye contact with each other.

With a sigh Skye steps away from the table, “I’m just gonna go.”

\---

There is a knock on the door that is to louds to be Jemma’s so Skye answers, “I’m actually really busy. Come back later.”

“Skye.”

Oh.

Coulson.

“Come on in AC.” Skye looks across her room; a mess as, usual, but it makes her like she finally has a home. Pictures of Jemma, May, Coulson, Fitz and Trip cover all of the open space on her wall. They were her family.

Coulson walks into the room with a bowl and a can of soda in his hand, “You didn’t eat much so I made you some mac and cheese sans the cheese. Just like you like it.”

And just like that Skye’s vision get blurry, “Thanks AC.” She reaches over and accepts the food. “AC I’m sorry, I just can’t,” she stops. “ My name is Daisy.”

There’s a moment a silence while Skye shovels some of the buttery noodles in to her mouth. Coulson just watches, waits.

“My birth given name was Daisy. And I actually like that name. But I don’t know, I feel weird. I have this power but I don’t know if I want it. And Raina is like the most annoying person on the planet and she won’t leave me alone.” Coulson opens the soda and gives it to her, understanding that the girl needs a distraction. He watches as she desperately downs the entire drink in one go. “And I just want to figure all this out with my family. Which doesn’t include her.”

Skye looks at the now empty can in her hand and begins to fiddle with the tab, “This is the time when you hug me.”

Coulson, who was waiting for his cue, sits on the bed and hugs the girl who is becoming a daughter that he has always wanted. The young woman lays her head on his shoulders and sniffles.

“I’m sorry about Raina, but I don’t think that it would be safe to her go- even if she wanted to. Look at it this way you have us, your family, but who does she have? She’s alone because the only person who cares about her is locked up on this plane.” There’s a pause as Coulson lets his words sink in. “And Daisy is a lovely name to fit a lovely woman. But so is Skye.” He reminds her, “Things don’t have to be decided in haste.” With a kiss to the forehead he lightly squeezes her to also remind her she doesn’t have to the make the decisions by herself. 

Skye nods against his shoulder, “Does this mean I have to apologize to her?”

Laughing Coulson shakes his head, “No, but maybe work on a truce of some sort?” He pulls away from the hug, “And we’re going to talk about appropriate manners at the table later.”

“Gosh you’re such a dad.”

With a shrug Coulson stands up, “Now if I remember correctly, there’s a very concerned scientist who is waiting to talk to you in the entertainment room.”

Smiling Skye reaches for her phone, “I’ll just tell her to come up here.”

A harsh cough and a pointed glare has Skye stopping her text, “Or we could totally meet in an open area where we can be watched.”

Coulson nods, “Good idea. Let me know when you’re done though. I need to talk to her.”

Skye falls back on her bed dramatically, “Nooooooo. You can’t embarrass me with the ‘what are your intentions’ talk. Please.” She begs, “ That’s like the uncoolest dad thing to do.” 

Coulson shrugs.

She pouts, “We’re not even dating.”

“Yet.” He walks to the door but turns before leaving, “ And it’s either May or I so…”

Shooting straight up Skye shakes her head, “You’re good. You’re fine. It’s fine.”

“That’s what I thought.” Coulson walks out of the door.

“Hey Coulson?”

The man in question sticks his head in the door frame, “Yeah?”

With a blush beginning to spread on her face Sky says, “You know if you and May had a kid they would probably look a little like me, right?”

As if the blush was contagious the older mans face too begins to redden, “Uh, yeah. I’ve thought about that too.” With that Coulson walks out of the room again.  
\--

“How is Skye dealing with all of this?”

While lowering himself into the seat beside May Coulson shrugs, “The best she can. Jemma’s there for her, we’re there for her.”

May nods her head once. The small room is quiet for a good period of time. Seperately the two agents thought about the goings on of the year and the people who they had lost.

“Daisy’s a pretty name.”


End file.
